


watermelon sugar

by hazelpeach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Baking, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is Bi, Colorful Socks, Fire Alarms, Fluff, M/M, god help my oc he's a wreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24324799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelpeach/pseuds/hazelpeach
Summary: bucky barnes wasn't one for sweets. but while living in a shithole apartment somewhere in new york, he couldn't help being drawn to the smell of baked goods coming from the apartment across the hall. when he finally meets davie christian, the man behind the goods, he gets turned around.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	watermelon sugar

There was that damn smell again.

It was warm, and inviting. Sweet yet harsh. It slipped it’s way into the cracks underneath the door of Bucky’s small apartment, filling the air and hitting right where it worked him. It had been happening for the past few weeks - ever since his neighbor across the street moved in. He hadn’t gotten the chance to meet them, and frankly, he didn’t want to. Most reactions he got from neighbors were negative, due to his reputation, so he stuck to himself. But that smell kept trying to draw him in. If he didn’t know any better he could’ve sworn it was a trap. 

With that established, Bucky wasn’t too thrilled when he bumped into his neighbor leaving their apartment.

He was a tall, scrawny man, with hair that went down past his ears, almost like Bucky’s. He was wearing tacky socks, slacks, and some t-shirt with an awkward joke on it. He was holding a tray covered in tin foil, but that smell. Bucky recognized it immediately. Just like the smell, the man himself was warm and inviting. Something rare Bucky hadn’t come across in a while.

“Oh! Hi!” The man greeted him. The first thing he noticed was the lack of recognition - and no fear. He didn’t know who Bucky was. Or at least, he didn’t care. “You must be my neighbor. Sorry I haven’t gotten around to introducing myself, I haven’t seen you around.” He muses. Bucky notices how he’s drawn in almost immediately.

“Uh…” Bucky stumbles, fidgeting with the fabric of his gloves. “Yeah. Uh, I live…” He pauses, realizing he already knows, having seen him walk out of the apartment behind him. “There.”

The man laughs. “Yeah, I-I know.” Fumbling with the tray in his hands, he transfers it to only one hand, reaching his free one out for a shake. “I’m Davie.”

“Bucky.” He mumbles, hesitantly grabbing his hand for a firm shake. Surprised by the harsh grasp, Davie makes a noise similar to a squeak, retracting his hand. Bucky apologises, but he insists it’s fine, he just wasn’t expecting it. Bucky wants to explain that sometimes he can’t control the intensity of his metal arm, but not wanting to scare him off, he decides against it.

It goes on like this for weeks. Bucky will exit his apartment at the same time Davie does, and they’ll have a small conversation. Every week he gets a little more insight into Davie’s life. He learns that he brings goods to his desk job every week, testing out his baking skills to willing taste buds. Davie eventually recognises him from the news, but only recollects the fact that he’s an avenger. The notion that he doesn’t know about Bucky’s past brings Bucky comfort. 

Eventually, Davie invites Bucky over to taste test some new recipes he’s tried. Bucky says he’s fine, that he doesn’t have to and should stick with his co-workers, but Davie insists. Eventually he agrees, and they plan to meet the following Saturday at 2:00PM. 

Bucky shows up late at 2:15, but Davie doesn’t mind. He informs him he has “all the time in the world”. Bucky laughs at this. 

Davie’s apartment is messy and colorful. It’s a shithole apartment, just like Bucky’s, but Davie takes better care of his. With that, you can barely tell it’s a cheap New York apartment, decorated with various movie posters, nice wallpaper, Davie’s own paintings, recipe books and certificates from Davie’s childhood. There’s a little award above the stove for Best Costume that Davie won when he was nine. Attached to it is a photo of young Davie dressed up as Cat in the Hat. There’s an old fashioned radio sat on the table in front of the couch which seems to be playing Elton John’s entire discography. 

Out of the bathroom storms a Saint Bernard, big and bulky. It only has three legs, but that doesn’t seem to matter, as it strolls towards Bucky without problem. It barks a few times, letting Bucky know who’s in charge here, before Davie shushes him. “No, no! This is a friend!” He gets down on his knees, petting the dog, which seems to calm it. It goes off into a corner where there’s a dog bed and plops down. “That’s Mars. He’s an asshole.” That brightens Bucky’s mood.

“You can sit down anywhere.” Davie tells him as he rushes through the apartment, grabbing items from the kitchen and cleaning up some messes he forgot to beforehand. Bucky opts for the blue bean bag chair in the corner.

“Your place is fun. I’ve never… seen a place like this.” Bucky informs him. Davie laughs. “Thank you! I’ll take that as a compliment.” 

Bucky’s awkwardness doesn’t seem to faze him. Bucky thanks god for this. 

“You know, I think the metal arm is super cool. I think Mars would look good with one, poor dude. Y’know, I got him from a shelter I used to volunteer at down the street. It’s a great place, all of the animals are rescues, most with deformities, scars, or amputations, like Mars! It was hard to choose, but Mars is a super funny guy, I had to grab him. Funny enough, you guys are a lot alike! Besides the missing limb, he’s a little closed off at first, but I bet, just like him, after a little catering you’ll open up. Food is good medicine.”

Davie rambles for what seems like forever, but Bucky doesn’t mind. It’s almost comforting to hear someone so real and unfiltered. Davie doesn’t seem to give a shit what Bucky thinks about him, and with Bucky’s state of mind, it’s comforting. Bucky cares too much. 

“I think everyone should get a rescue. They’re the best dogs. If someone has a rescue, you can tell they’re caring. They helped save a dog’s life, y’know!”

“You seem to care a lot about this.” 

“I do! Glad you noticed.” Davie laughs. He pulls something out of the fridge, plopping it in front of him. It’s still warm, letting Bucky know that he had just baked it. It’s a loaf of sourdough bread.

“Sourdough is my speciality, I think.” His eyebrows furrow, staring down at the plate in front of him. “My sister and co-workers say it’s the best, so I take their word for it. It’s my favorite to make, anyway.” He unwraps it, taking a piece out, and handing it to Bucky. Bucky stares for a minute before taking it, taking a small bite out of it. His eyes widen before he gets a bigger bite, almost stuffing the entire thing in his mouth. “Woah! Slow down, soldier.” Davie laughs, watching as Bucky takes another piece.

“Your co-workers are right,” He mumbles, best to his ability with a mouth full of bread. “this is great.”

“You can always come over for some.” Davie informs him. “My place is always open for business, Buck.” 

Buck. When was the last time he’d been called Buck? It was Steve’s nickname for him, but somehow, he didn’t mind when Davie called him that. They smiled at each other for a moment, before the fire alarm went off.

“SHIT!” Davie shrieks, running towards the oven and pulling out a burnt tray of cupcakes. “FUCK!” He continues to shriek, airing it out. Bucky watches the chaos, panic flowing through him, but unsure of what to do, he just stands there. Eventually, Davie gets it out, and the fire alarm stops. His breathing is heavy. “Thanks for the help.”

“You had it.”

Davie rolls his eyes playfully. “Jerk.”


End file.
